When fabricating electronic devices or electronic modules very often semiconductor chips with backside electrical contact pads as well as semiconductor chips without backside electrical contact pads have to be attached to carriers. The semiconductor chips with backside electrical contact pads are, for example, chips comprising vertical transistor structures as, for example, insulated gate bipolar (IGB) transistors. The semiconductor chips without backside electrical contact pads are, for example, logic chips or controller chips. For attaching these different semiconductor chips to carriers, different non-compatible process steps are necessary which are characterized by different thermal load conditions which means that they have to be separated and also materials have to be selected accordingly.